Communism
Communism is a political ideology that is now failing due to the emerging ideology called socialism. The followers of this cult were called Communists or Reds. The Communist Manifesto and also their beliefs contradict the beliefs of others by inserting an atheist regime, collective farming, ownership of industries and also senseless behavior. History In 1847 a man named Karl Marx wrote the Communist Manifesto a set of political instructions to follow when they were bored with the current government they were under. Unfortunately, his beliefs were bullshit and others twisted around the ideology and gave birth to the Communist regimes in Germany, China, and Russia other countries totally destroying the economy and social structure. Then in the early to late 20th century the Communist Party took control of the governments of Germany, China, Russia and France inserting a puppet state and destroyed their economies those starting the phony World War. Stalinism The type of Communism that includes the following features and characteristics. *Rapid industrialization getting factories up within a day which is really impossible to do. *The theory of socialism in one country meaning the government should be socialists also known as communists which didn't have anything to do with socialism until later, therefore, the term is invalid. *A totalitarian state ran by a dictator which was Joseph Stalin of course. *Collectivization of agriculture meaning people had to farm quickly or else they won't be fed. *A cult of personality was used to make him look like a god or a Supreme Being. *Subordination of the interests of foreign communist parties to make himself look good in his party superior to others and ignoring the fact that he was such a horrible piece of human filth. *Growing potatoes in cabbage quickly insufficiently or else the people won't be fed. *Idiotic ambitions that totally destroyed a country with crappy policies. Joseph Stalin with a megalomaniac and also his ideology should not be practice at all and it should be banned because of disastrous consequences and the lack of potatoes in the end. However, history always repeats itself sometimes and idiots want to test the limits of Communism to the extreme resulting in social failure, short marriages, paranoid personality disorders, inability to know right from wrong, not holding a job, dumb arguments about history, and sleepless nights Rise of Socialism When Communism was failing it was replaced by socialism a form of the ideology that is more insane than ever and people became property like their houses to the government that demanded more production and agriculture and industrial work by melting down used this material to make more useless material. People actually thought it was cool to practice socialism because it sounded better than the name communism, therefore, they were suckered into following the ideology knowing nothing about the consequences and how it made people feel. However socialists want everybody to give their second paycheck to their neighbors and also share their food that they buy with their hard-earned money with everybody in the community Category:Politics Category:Weird! Category:Who Will Know? Category:Ideology Category:Dumb Ideas